


Quelle Surprise!

by NoFlowzakBozak



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, stupid plotless shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoFlowzakBozak/pseuds/NoFlowzakBozak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick got Jonny a present...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quelle Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> I had the weirdest fucking dream.

Patrick pushed Jonny back onto the bed, his hand on Jonny's bare chest, crawling over him like a cat. He pressed a kiss to Jonny's mouth, before leaning back. "I got you a present," he said, trying to be smooth and mysterious, but wiggling his eyebrows and just ruining the whole thing by giggling and generally being Pat.

"What is it?" Jonny asked, not the least bit amused but slightly curious.

"Underwear."

Jonny rolled his eyes. "That is the stupidest present ever. They say it's the thought that counts, but I don’t think you thought. Anyway, where is it?"

Pat was still giggling like a motherfucker. "On me," he said with a sly grin.

Jonny sighed in exasperation. "Pat, I dunno if you now this, but usually when you get people presents, you don’t try it on yourself, first."

Pat just looked at Jonny like he should know better. "It's for your _enjoyment_ not your _ass._ " with that, he removed his pants, and what was he wearing but a bright. Red. Thong. Jonny, not even bothered by Pat's stupidity anymore (and slightly distracted) just managed a 'huh' as he crawled around Pat to get a full view. There was a big red bow on the back.

"Wow. Now your ass comes gift wrapped."


End file.
